


Pleasured Confessions

by tandriella



Series: Red Dead Redemption NSFW Prompts [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tandriella/pseuds/tandriella
Summary: In the middle of a tryst, you call Charles a name in a moment of bliss. Your sex life gets a lot more interesting.





	Pleasured Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Tumblr! This time, calling Charles 'daddy'. Please enjoy!

You’re laid back on the cot, your wrists tied together above your head, legs spread as Charles rocks his hips furiously against yours. You can feel him filling you up with his impressive length with each thrust, drawing breathy moans and sharp whimpers from your lips. 

His heavy arms frame either side of your heaving chest, and he moves one to wrap his fingers around your neck. Not choking you, but putting just enough pressure on the sides of your neck. 

You clench around his cock, groaning out incoherently with pleasure. 

Charles gives a slight smirk in response, looking down at you “Do you like that?” He asks.

You nod slightly “Yes... _daddy_ ” you cry out, without even thinking, too overwhelmed with pleasure.

Charles slows his thrusts but doesn’t stop, looking down at you with a raised eyebrow. “What did you call me?” He asks, a tone of slight amusement lacing his words.

Your cheeks burn and stomach flips under the intensity of his gaze. “Daddy,” you squeak out, glancing away. 

Charles moves the hand on your neck to gently tilt your chin up to look at him, playfully smiling down at you. “I like it. Keep calling me that” he says; his voice is soft but the command in his voice is clear.

You groan as he starts to build speed again rocking his hips against you, his fingers back around your neck. His other hand moved to lift your legs up over his shoulder, allowing him to thrust deeper.

“Fuck!” You cry out “I’m so close daddy”

Charles gives your neck another squeeze. “Do you want to cum?” He asks.

You nod, with tears leaking at the corners of your eyes. “Please daddy” you choke out.

Charles nods, slowly his pace just slightly to rock his hips in measured and deep paces. “Cum for me kitten” he murmurs, his face tensing as he clearly tried to hold his own release back.

You practically scream out his name as your orgasm hits you, and you swear for a second you see a flash of white light. Every inch of your body is alight with pleasure as your cunt quivers around his cock and your body writhes in ecstasy. 

Charles ruts faster and harder, only adding to your bliss before he pulls out. He groans loudly, shooting his spend over your heaving chest. 

You’re both breathing heaving as Charles moves to drop down beside you, while you look down to admire the pattern he’s left on your chest. When you look back up, Charles has grabbed a towel and is cleaning you both up.

“Was that okay?” he asks, his voice soft and filled with concern as he wipes you down “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

You shake your head. “It was perfect. Thankyou… _daddy_.”

The corner of Charles’ lips turns into a smirk. “Careful now kitten, I just cleaned us up.”


End file.
